The Librarian and the Warrior
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: Amirah Carnahan is a librarian along side her older sister Evelyn, she has never been to a dig site before so she readily agrees to go with them to Hamunaptra. Once there the Medjai, Ardeth Bay, develops an interest in her. Will Amirah survive the mummy trying to take over the world and a young Medjai chieftain trying to win her heart, or will she flee back to her books?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was talking to Dr. Bey about getting some new books and expanding the library when we heard a loud crash, we hurried into the library to see all the shelves knocked down and Evelyn, my sister, standing in the middle of mess with a sheepish look on her face when she saw us standing there. Dr. Bey yelled at Evy and told her she was not allowed to leave until all this was picked up, I sighed as I started to pick up books, once Dr. Bey left I turned to Evy. "Evy, why do you have to be so clumsy?"  
"I didn't mean to knock them all down-" Evy was about to say something when we heard a noise in the exhibit room "did you hear that?" I nodded my head as I moved closer to Evy.  
"it's probably Jonathan, he is always trying to scare us." I walked off, going back to picking up books while Evy went to investigate the noise, Evy disappeared, and a while later I heard Evy let out a screech then heard her yell at Jonathan, my older brother. They both came walking back into the room, Evy was looking at a folded-up piece of paper while Jonathan was hovering over her shoulder trying to read it too. "Amirah, can you continue to pick this up while we go talk to Dr. Bey" Evy didn't wait for me to say anything before she and Jonathan were out of the library on their way to Dr. Bey's office. I was left alone to pick up the library, I looked around and sighed as I begun again to pick up the books and shelves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Evy and Jonathan left to go to some prison to find some guy who gave Jonathan the map while I left to go to work at the museum. The day was slow and no one had come into the museum so Dr. Bey had decided to close the museum early, I spent the day in the library putting away some of the books while I was listening to the radio. I started to dance while I put the books away hoping no one would walk in and see my bad dancing.

ARDETH BAY'S POV

Dr. Bey had sent us word that some librarian and her brother found the map to Hamunaptra so me and 5 other Medjai warriors rode to the museum to learn more about this librarian. When we arrived Dr. Bey ushered us into his office before anyone could see us. "I am glad you came so quickly, Evelyn, the girl who found the map, is out now so she will not disturb us. Evelyn lacks the experiences of an archeologist but she is very smart and knows a great deal about Ancient Egypt, I fear if she and her siblings go to Hamunaptra they will discover the creature and raise it."  
"Siblings? You mean this librarian has other siblings besides a brother?" Dr. Bey nodded his head as he got up from his chair and opened the door to his office, "Yes, if would follow me I will show you Evelyn's younger sister, Amirah, she also works at the museum as a librarian." We followed Dr. Bey down the hall to the sound of music, we were on the second level of the museum and the library was on the first so we had a perfect view of the whole library without being seen. Dr. Bey pointed to a short young girl with black hair who was dancing in the middle of the library. "That's her, she is just as smart as Evelyn and half the age to. If Evelyn and her brother do go to Hamunaptra, Amirah will surely follow and if anyone was to find the creature and raise it, it would be her, but Gods be good, that girl is the most innocent girl I have ever met. I practically raised that girl myself, the poor girl has never even had her first kiss, I don't even think a boy has held her hand. After her parents died she isolated herself and didn't talk for years, she is just now starting to come out of that little shell she put herself in." None of said anything after Dr. Bey stopped talking, the girl, Amirah, was still dancing and even singing along to some of the lyrics that she knew. "We could kill her, to make sure that the creature does not rise."  
"No!" Dr. Bey and I said at the same time, I didn't say anything but looked at Dr. Bey as he started to rant "you cannot kill her, she is innocent and just a child. She just turned 19 just a few weeks ago, she hasn't experienced the world or anything, all she has ever known is this library." I raised my hand and Dr. Bey stopped talking, "we will not kill the girl." I turned back to watch Amirah dance around the library while the rest of my men and Dr. Bey walked off. Something about this short little girl just drew me in and I wanted to know everything about her, but if this girl and her siblings did go to Hamunaptra and didn't leave, I would be forced to give the order to have them all killed. With that thought I turned and walked off as two people came into the library calling for Amirah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evy and Jonathan told me the story of how they found the man that Jonathan stole the map from and how he would take us to Hamunaptra. I couldn't sleep the night before we were going to depart, all I could do was lay in bed and picture what it was like to go to a dig site and be the first to discover it and be the first to enter the ruins.

The next morning, we were gathered at Giza Port waiting for Rick O'Connell to show up. Evy was complaining about Rick until a man that was clean shaven and had a nice hair cut interjected, this must be Rick, judging by the way Evy stammered and blushed I assumed that Evy had developed a fast crush over him. I smiled and introduced myself as we boarded the boat. Evy and I were sharing a room, I was already dressed in my night clothes when Evy came storming in mumbling about O'Connell and some kiss. "Oh, it wasn't that good of a kiss anyway." I didn't look up from my book until I heard Evy squeal, there was a man dressed all in black holding a hooked knife up to her throat, "where is the map and key." Evy pointed to the table where the map lay, while the man was demanding to know more, I leaned over and grabbed a stick that was leaned up against the wall. I picked it up and ran across the room ready to hit the man, the man shoved Evy down and turned around and grabbed the stick before I could hit him, I let the stick go and backed away with my hands held up in surrender, until O'Connell came bursting into the room yelling for Evy. I run out of the room in front of O'Connell who was pulling Evy by the arm, once we got onto the deck of the boat we were surrounded by the men in black and the American's who had turned a table onto its side and where making weird noises while shooting at the men in black. The boat was on fire and everything was burning rapidly, Jonathan came running over to us as O'Connell picked up Evy and threw her over board, she screamed all the way down until she hit the water. O'Connell turned to pick me up but I held up my hand, "I can jump off a boat myself." I jumped off the boat into the cold water.

We made it to the banks, Evy and I was cold and shivering from the cold desert air. Our night gowns clung to us as we shivered, "hey, O'Connell! It looks like I have the horses!"  
"Hey Bennie! It looks to me like you are on the wrong side of the river!"  
O'Connell turned away from his yelling match with this guy named Bennie. "We make for a village down the river."  
"How do you know there will be a village down the river?" O'Connell picked up his bag that had survived the fire and being thrown into the water and slung it over his shoulder. "This is the Nile, there will be villages about a mile or two apart all along this river. We just need to keep walking until we come upon one." Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and followed along O'Connell, Evy and I were the only ones who lagged behind and that was only because we were having to hobble along with our night dress clinging to us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we arrived at the village, Evy and I were swept away by the women, we were taken into tents, were they took all our clothes and bathed us. I tried to cover myself but the women only pushed my arms and hands aside to wash me, once that embarrassing bath was over they dressed us in a Bedouin, Evy's was a dark blue, while mine was a charcoal black.  
"We could have given them Evy or Amirah and he would have given us the camels for free." I slapped O'Connell on the arm as he chuckled, "Tempting as it is O'Connell, I do not think Evy would like to be sold for four camels." I smiled at O'Connell as I took the reins of the camel and walked off.  
The ride to Hamunaptra was long, the next morning before the sun even rose we met up with the Americans, "remember our bet O'Connell, first one to Hamunaptra gets 500 dollars." I looked at O'Connell as he shifted on the camel, his eyes were fixed on the vast desert in front of us. "Here we go." The sun peaked out over the horizon and it illuminated the City of the Dead, we all gasp before we all started to drive our mounts toward the abandoned city. O'Connell and Benni were the ones in the lead while Evy and I were behind them, Benni started whacking O'Connell with his riding stick, O'Connell grabbed Benni by the arm and pulled him off his horse. Evy ran over Benni with her camel, "And that's what you deserve." Evy was the one who made it to Hamunaptra first.

"This is the statue of Anubis, his legs go deep underground, the book is said to be buried under the statue." We entered the ruins through a tunnel, "can you believe it, we are standing in a room that no one has entered three-thousand years." Evy started positioning the mirror's just right so it would catch the light and light up the room. Once the room was lit up we all walked around inspected different things. "Wow, this room is called the Sah-Netjer, this is where they prepared the body for the afterlife." We started to walk around, we went down a tunnel, it was quiet until we heard a noise, we slowly creeped down the tunnel, we came to an open doorway where the noise was coming from. O'Connell was the first one to turn the corner and pull out his gun, Evy, Jonathan and I followed behind O'Connell, the group of Americans were right in front of us and they were pointing their guns at us. "This is our dig site." The group of men started arguing until Evy started kicking some stones down an opening in the floor.  
Evy put her hand on O'Connell's arm and gave him a small smile and looked at the Americans, Evy obviously knew something we didn't and O'Connell knew that too, because he put his gun away and followed Evy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We are directly under the statue of Anubis, we will come up between the legs of Anubis and steal the book right out under the American's legs." I ignored Evy and Jonathan as they talked trash about the Americans. After Jonathan and Rick picked at the ceiling for some time we decided to take a break. I was sitting on the ground putting small pebbles in front of Jonathan while he amused himself by hitting away the pebbles with a pickaxe pretending that they were golf balls. Evy was telling O'Connell about the mummification process, which I could tell grossed O'Connell out. As they talked Jonathan kept hitting at the pebbles until he hit one pebble that hit the ceiling, there was a loud crash as something fell from the ceiling. Jonathan and I turned around to see a large stone object now laying in the middle of the room.

"I-it's a sarcophagus, buried at the base of Anubis." I looked at Evy as she looked at O'Connell and Jonathan.

"Whoever this was is either someone of great importance or he did something very naughty." I shook my head as I pointed at the hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus.

"Look, the hieroglyphs are chipped away." Evy nodded her head as she continued to examine the sarcophagus. "It looks to be locked by a key." Evy stood straight up with a bright smile on her face. "So, that's what he meant!" Evy ignored all of us and hurried over to her bag and produced the little puzzle-box that Jonathan had, Evy ran back over to the sarcophagus and opened the puzzle-box and put it in the lock, the box fit just right.

Before Evy turned the key, we heard a scream ring out from the corridors, we all ran to the little doorway and peered out, the warden was clutching his head, tearing at his scalp and shoved us out of the way as he ran screaming into a stone wall, the warden fell onto his back not moving. I looked away as I realized he was dead.

That night, Evy and I examined the warden's body, he had some form of bite on his foot, though we could not find out what caused the warden to die. As me and Evy walked back to our camp O'Connell came walking up to Evy and I.

"Our American friends had some deaths of their own, three of their diggers were burned to death with salt acid." Jonathan started talking about the notion of Hamunaptra truly being cursed, Evy didn't believe them as she stood up and walked around the fire.

"I don't believe in mummy curses, if I can see it and touch it, then it is real." O'Connell only responded by cocking his elephant gun, Jonathan ignored them as he started to look in the warden's bag, Jonathan pulled his hand out of the bag saying something bit him. Jonathan looked back into the bag and pulled out a broken bottle of 12-year old Glenlivet Whiskey. I ignored Jonathan as he held the whiskey up in triumphant victory, Jonathan kept on talking until we heard far-off hoofbeats coming from the desert, O'Connell stood up and with a short "stay here" he left to investigate as Evy tried to follow him, I looked at Jonathan who took a drink from the whiskey and followed Evy. The group of warriors came storming into the camp, killing diggers left and right. O'Connell fought against them, as did Jonathan and the Americans, Evy shot one or two warriors. A warrior and O'Connell started fighting, the warrior had overpowered O'Connell with a sword, O'Connell rolled backwards and light a stick of dynamite. The warrior called off the other warriors, "Enough, we will shed no more blood on this land, you must leave this place by nightfall." The warrior climbed back onto his horse and rode out with the other warriors.

That night Evy had gotten drunk while O'Connell was giving her a lesson in fist-fighting, while Evy went on a drunken ramble about our parents I rolled over in my bedroll and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

In the morning Evy was hung over but that didn't stop her from going back down to the tunnel and trying to open the sarcophagus, I had walked away from the camp site and was looking around.  
"You shouldn't go too far from your camp." I jumped up and almost screamed when I saw one of those warriors standing a few feet away from me. "What do you want."  
"My name is Ardeth, I'm the leader of the Medjai, we have been protecting this place since it was built."  
"Um… Hi, my name is Amirah, I'm a librarian." I gave a weak smile.  
"You need to leave this place, if you don't I will be forced to give the order to have you all killed." I didn't say anything as Ardeth walked away to his horse. I walked back to the camp only to see Evy waiting for me. "There you are Amirah. Come on, we are going to open the sarcophagus!" Evy was bubbling with excitement as O'Connell and Jonathan looked like they wanted to crawl back in their sleeping rolls and go back to sleep.

"OH! I've been dreaming about this since I was a little girl!" Evy kept pacing as O'Connell and Jonathan set the sarcophagus up against the wall. "You dream about dead mummies?" O'Connell looked a little freaked out when Evy gave him a big smile. I took the key from Jonathan's bag and opened it and fit it in the key hole on the sarcophagus, my heart was beating fast I turned the key. I took a deep breath as I completely turned the key, the lid came busting open as the mummy came busting out. Evy and I screamed as we jumped away, "is it supposed to be…. Gooey?" I looked closer at the mummy, Jonathan and O'Connell had a disgusted look on their face as Evy stepped closer to the mummy. "It looks like he is still…"  
"Decomposing?" I finished what Evy was saying as I took a step away, the smell was making me want to vomit.

Evy and I stayed down and examined the mummy while O'Connell and Jonathan went back up not wanting to stay down there. While Evy was admiring the not yet decomposed mummy, I was looking at the bottom of the sarcophagus and found a bug, I picked it up and looked at it up close. "Hey, look Evy. This is a scarab, or at least the exoskeleton of one, wait. Look, there is more." Evy bent down and looked at the other scarab exoskeleton.  
"Come on, it looks like it is dark out, and I'm hungry." I followed Evy out of the tunnels and over to our camp. "Look at these!" Evy went and sat by O'Connell as she showed them the scarab exoskeleton. "These little scarabs were alive when they were put in the sarcophagus with our mummy. According to my research, the mummy suffered the Hom-Dai, a curse reserved only for the worst blasphemers, never used by the Egyptians of the time because they feared its effects: those condemned with the Hom-Dai would bring back the Ten Plagues of Egypt, should they be resurrected." After Evy's long depressing talk no one wanted to talk after that so everyone decided to go to sleep.

Later that night as I lay in my bed roll I heard Evy wander off and came back a little while later. I heard O'Connell start talking to Evy about not reading a book, I sat up to see Evy holding the Book of the Dead. "Evy, wait. I want to open it!" I got out of my bed roll and crawled over to Evy and took the book from her. I read from the book as Evy looked over my shoulder translating to what I was saying. After I finished reading Dr. Chamberlin jumped up and started shouting that we mustn't read from the book. There was a low droning sound as a swarm of locusts were flying towards us, we all ran down into the tunnels to keep away from the locusts. We ran down the hall way but was stopped when a mound of sand came bubbling up from the ground and then a swarm of scarabs came crawling out, we all ran away from the scarabs. The scarabs managed to swarm us and then separate us, O'Connell and Jonathan reached a stone platform away from the scarabs while Evy and I were pinned against a wall. I started pushing against the wall in fear of the scarabs, I started to panic until the wall shifted and forced Evy and I into another chamber before sealing itself shut.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I looked around the room until I saw a man on all fours in the middle of the room.  
"H-hello?"  
I walked over to the man leaving Evy who was still clutching the wall. I touched the man's shoulder so I didn't scare him, the man jerked around as he started to moan in pain. I started screaming as the man stumbled into the light to reveal his eyeless face, as the man kept moaning in pain I could tell his tongue was gone to.  
"H-help me please."  
I turned around to look at Evy, I couldn't move as I saw the mummy we had found walking toward Evy.  
"P-please help me."

I heard the man stumbling away from us while moaning something inaudible. I started panicking not knowing how to help my sister, I looked around the room some more until I found an unlit torch. I ran and grabbed the torch and held it above my head as I ran screaming at the mummy, I hit the mummy on the back of the head. Everything seemed to stop as the mummy slowly turned toward me, in one fluid motion the mummy had grabbed me by the neck and started at choke me. I tried to pry his hands off me but couldn't do it, I was losing oxygen fast. I heard Evy scream as I started to lose consciousness.

ARDETH'S POV

We had arrived too late; the creature had been awakened and now the diggers where all down in the tunnels. We were looking in the tunnels trying to find the creature and the diggers, we were searching the tunnels when we came upon a man who had his eyes and tongue taken by the creature, the man was motioning behind him and trying to say something but it only came out as a strangled moan.  
"Bring him, someone must have interrupted the creature from finishing him off."

We went down the hall way and into the room where a girl was laying on the floor, her chest was rising and falling slowly indicating she was alive but barely. As I approached the girl I noticed it was Amirah, I bent down and pushed her hair out of her face. I pulled her into my arms as I stood up and made my way out of the tunnel. On the way, out we found another man clutching the book that was used to raise the creature. The only other people who made it out was the three-people traveling with Amirah.  
"You have awakened the creature which we have feared for over three thousand years."  
"Relax, I got him."  
I was about to tell them the creature couldn't be killed when the female pushed her way to the front of the group.  
"Amirah!"  
She came running at us as my men put Amirah on the ground for the women to get to.  
"We found Amirah in the tunnels and saved her before she could be hurt anymore

The man who was Amirah's brother came over to Amirah and picked her up in his arms.  
"Thanks for saving her."  
I nodded my welcome as my men pushed pasted them and went back into the tunnel to hunt the creature, I made to follow but I let my eyes linger on Amirah for a moment longer before I went back into the tunnel.


End file.
